


Scent

by HighlyProblematic



Series: What goes on behind the curtains [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dirty Talk, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, sexual activities in a public place, smell kink, they are both about 16/17 in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 13:11:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighlyProblematic/pseuds/HighlyProblematic
Summary: Dipper can´t resist his urges and gets caught in the act.The situation takes an unexpected turn.





	Scent

Dipper sat on an old bench in the gym, his eyes following the sweating, huffing bunch of teenagers that were his classmates. Today´s PE class consisted of running exercises, from which he was excluded. He´s had an accident and injured his knee the day before. It wasn´t anything bad, but enough to convince his teacher to not make him run. Dipper couldn´t be more glad, for he wasn´t much of an athlete and has always viewed PE as an unnecessary waste of time and energy.

The boy leaned against the wall, longingly looking at his watch, waiting for the last few minutes to pass and to be freed by the bell. Lazily, he looked up again, just in time to see a certain blond finishing his last lap.

_Bill._

He wore a neutral, almost bored expression on his face, despite the fact that he´s been running for almost thirty minutes now. His long, toned legs and slim body showed no signs of exhaustion as he sprinted past Dipper. Close enough for the boy to catch a whiff of his scent.

Sweet, but somewhat spicy. Expensive cologne. A bit of sweat. Something unidentifiable, but pleasant. _Enticing._

Just like that, the moment was over. Dipper exhaled slowly, not wanting to let go of the smell. He was aware that most people would consider what he just did creepy, but he couldn´t care less. This was the closest he has gotten to the other teen- who just so happened to be his object of affection- in a long time. He never had to guts to strike up a conversation with him.

While his twin sister Mabel was a social butterfly, flirting left an right, having dozens of boys showering her with adoration, Dipper was an awkward, shy boy who had trouble even talking to people. Especially to those he had a crush on. When he was a tween, he fell for Wendy, a pretty, ginger-haired girl three years his senior. He eventually confessed to her and was, unsurprisingly, gently turned down. While he grew out of the childish, naive feelings he once harbored for the now grown women, the experience still left him feeling embarrased and stupid everytime he remembered it and even further discouraged him from acting out on his feelings. And now, how else could it be, his teenage brain decided to make him fall for Bill fucking Cipher, one of the most good looking people he´s ever seen.

Although calling him good looking was an understatement. Tall figure. Slim face with high cheekbones. Long, shapely nose. Slim lips, sometimes twisting into an intimidating smile that could kill. Yellowish, almost golden eyes surrounded by thick, full lashes looking at the world in an arrogant, prideful way. Soft golden hair that stood in contrast to his slightly tanned skin. Legs going on for days. „Killer hips and ass!“, as Mabel would say. Dipper blushed at that thought.

Bill was handsome, in every sense of the word. But he was not without his eccentricies. Or, to put in a different way, the majority of people who knew him were convinced that he was completely insane. It all started when he appeared in Dipper´s class as the new kid three years ago. The teacher ordered him to do a little show and tell to introduce himself to his new classmates. The next day, Bill brought a small bag and dumped its contents on the teacher´s desk. It were deer teeth. Real ones. Cipher nonchalantly proclaimed that they were one of his favourite things to collect. The second favourite were triangular shaped objects. Needless to say, that did not leave a good first impression. It was, however, just one of the many things that alienated Bill from the other students. He would often talk about demons, magic and something he called the „Nightmare Realm“ and „Mindscape“. About how existence was an illusion, free will didn´t exist and nothing was real. He always wore mostly yellow clothes, his trademark color, and was never seen without a black bowtie, regardless of his outfit. One time, he tripped and bumped his head on a sharp edge. He was bleeding all over his face from his forehead and when some students rushed over to ask if he was ok, he just grinned, saying „it feels kinda nice“. Afterwards he got up and left like nothing happened.

People also feared Bill. Not just because he could pack a mean punch if he needed to, despite not looking like it. The Cipher family name was also surrounded by the darkest, strangest rumours. Some said that his parents, who no one in town has ever seen in person, were in a weird, mysterious cult that worshipped an ancient deity. Others murmured that his family made a deal with a demon to get wealth and power. Some were convinced that the Ciphers were the heads of a criminal organization that operated all over the country and that the cops were in on it, too.

A guy who allegedly went to the same school as Bill once said that someone tried to humiliate the young Cipher infront of his class. This someone was absent the next day and was never seen again after the incident.

Dipper was not one to believe in rumours, since in the majority of cases, they were nothing but dumb stories made up by bored people who had nothing better to do with their time. However, it wasn´t hard to see why most chose to avoid Bill (except a small group of loyal, likewise eccentric followers he took under his wing) and why he, despite his looks and wealth, had no suitors fighting for his attention, at least none that Dipper was aware of. He himself, on the other hand, was not put off by the boys strangeness. He was, actually, attracted to it. Since his early years Pines felt drawn to weird, strange, unconventional things and Bill happened to be one of them. Dipper would stare at his heartthrob during lessons, breaks and on his way home. At night, in the privacy of his bedroom, Bill would appear in his fantasies, doing things to him he wouldn´t dare tell anyone about.

His sister was the only one who knew about his crush and even the sweet, open-minded girl was surprised that he liked „Billy Bonkers“ of all people. But alas, love works in mysterious ways. And apparently, so do teenage hormones.

  
The shrill sound of the schoolbell interrupted his musings. The students were making their way to the changing room, happily chattering about, glad to dive into the weekend. Dipper glanced at the object of his interest who was drinking from a water bottle. Or rather, he was just holding its opening above his mouth and letting the liquid flow inside of it, getting a good amount of it over his upper body and the gym floor. Dipper didn´t mind. Seeing the water trickle down Bill´s jaw and neck and wetting his shirt made his skin tingle in a pleasant way...

Just as he was about to get up and follow his fellow students into freedom, he heard the barking voice of his gym teacher:

“Pines, since you haven´t participated today, make yourself useful and help me sort some of the stuff here, will ya?“

Dipper groaned internally, but it´s not like he could refuse. Thankfuly, the sorting consisted of carrying some boxes with gym equipment from one stash to another and didn´t take up too much time.

When he finally walked into the changing room to retrieve his jacket and hat, the stench of sweat and cheap bodyspray assaulted his senses, making him wrinkle his nose. The boy hastily went to retrieve his clothes when he noticed an object lying on one of the benches. It was a scarf. A yellow scarf.

Bill´s scarf.

Pines walked over to the piece of cloth and inspected it. This was definitely Cipher´s, he wore it everyday now that the cold season has set in. He must have forgotten it.

Dipper wasn´t sure what to do now. Leave it? Take it and give it back later? The boy didn´t even know where Bill lived. On the other hand, he could just wait until monday. But what if Bill would get angry at him for keeping his belonging over the weekend? He was very unpredictable, after all. Then again, it would be the perfect opportunity to finally talk to him. He´d bring him back the scarf, which would get him on Bill´s good side. Bill would (hopefuly) be thankful and maybe he´d even have the courage to strike up an actual conversation with him! Dipper´s mind went wild with different possible scenarios, but he didn´t let himself get carried away. He hesitantly picked up the cloth, as if it was going to come to life and bite him any moment. Its fabric felt soft, heavy and expensive. He gently folded the scarf when he noticed a familiar scent coming from it.

The boy slowly brought it closer to his face. There it was, definitely...

Sweet, but somewhat spicy. Expensive cologne. Something unidentifiable, but pleasant. And still very much enticing.

Dipper swallowed heavily, feeling nervous all of the sudden. He inhaled again, this time, the smell made his mind race and and brought about certain memories of the person it belonged to.

Bill looking something up in his schoolbook, blank expression on his face, his long, thin fingers turning the pages slowly. Bill grinning, seemingly innoccent, but a hint of mischief glistening in his eyes, his white teeth bared like a predators. Bill absent mindedly gazing out of the window while chewing on a pen, his slightly wet lips parting.

Water trickling down his jaw, neck, chest, all the way down, down, down...

Dipper gasped, his face flushing red. This wasn´t good, not good at all. He looked around, feeling judgemental stares boring into his back despite being alone in the room. The boy clenched and unclenched his fists nervously, his palms sweaty.

This was wrong on so many levels, but the scent has clouded his thoughts which were now preocupied with the image of Bill´s upper body in a wet, see-through shirt... Dipper felt ashamed. He was getting turned on by indecent fantasies about a person he had never spoken to while smelling their clothes like some kind of creep. He wanted to put the scarf away, to get out of there, to finally forget about this idiotic crush of his that was turning more and more into an obsession and to never remember this again. What was left of his rationality however didn´t stand a chance against his raging hormones and the tightness forming in his lower regions. He whimpered in frustration.

No one had to know. No one would know. It´s not like anyone would go in here this time of the day.

There was a restroom right next to the changing room. He hurried in there and closed the door behind him. Dipper sighed, tried to calm his thumping heart and heavy breath. Oh god. He was really about to do this. He would hate himself for this later, for the rest of his life probably.

The teen brought the piece of cloth to his face and inhaled again. It was good. So, so, good, better than anything he had ever smelled before. It drove him mad. He moaned, his shaking hand gliding down, hastily undoing the button and pulling down the zipper of his trousers.

He palmed his growing erection through his boxers, carassing it before freeing it from the fabric. One more time he glanced around to make sure he was alone, then finally succumbed to his urges and began stroking himself. He was gonna make this quick.

Dipper closed his eyes and let his fantasies take control over his mind while simultaneously inhaling more of the heavenly scent. He imagined the taller boy, wearing nothing but his famous bowtie, pulling him onto his lap, his hands gliding under his shirt and exploring every inch of his chest. He´d feel Bill´s hot breath on his ear, his teeth sinking into his neck, while Dipper could do nothing but squirm and beg. He tried to imagine that it was Cipher´s hand and not his jerking him off, his lips leaving wet, messy kisses all over his jaw, shoulders and mouth, which his tongue would invade and claim as its own as if it was his rightful territory. That same tounge now on his dick, working itself up an down, teasingly slow, Bill´s lust-filled eyes never leaving the shorter boy´s face, studying his every reaction and the tips of his golden hair tickling his stomach.

Dipper´s breath bacame more ragged, he threw his head back and felt a bead of sweat run down the side of his face.

The blonde´s hands. Touching, stroking his back, legs, thighs, his most private parts without mercy, restraining him, making him unable to fight back. God, how he wanted this. Wanted to be pushed face-front against this same wall he was leaning on, his clothes aggressively ripped off his body and carelessly discarded. Bill´s body pressed against his, both sweaty, panting, the other´s hands roughly grabbing him by the hips, his nails digging into the skin. Finally, he´d fill him up, slowly at first, but getting more and more ruthless with each thrust. He would fuck him absolutely senseless, reducing him to a blubbering, sobbing mess, unable to do anything but scream all the while whispering dirty obsceneties into his ear and biting his neck, marking him...

Dipper´s mind went hazy, he was close, so close the combination of the smell and his fantasies enough to almost drive him over the edge. He didn´t even realize how Bill´s name left his lips, barely a whisper at first, slowly getting louder the closer he got to release until not even the scarf he held against his mouth to muffle his moans could hold it back.

Bill. Bill, Bill, Bill, _Bill..._

  
“Good afternoon to you too, friend.“

Dipper immediately opened his eyes, his mind snapping out of his fantasy scenario and returning to reality. There, infront of him, leaning against the wall, arms crossed, an unreadable expression on his face, stood the very Bill Cipher himself.

Oh shit. Oh fuck no.  
  
Pines stood still, for a few seconds, dumbfounded, his brain processing what was happening, before hastily grabbing his pants and boxers and pulling them back up in a vain attempt to hide what the other had definitely already seen.

“Hey, there´s my scarf!“ the blonde chirped, pointing at the article of clothing in Dipper´s hand.

The boys eyes widened in panic.

“Listen, this isn´t-“

“So I was on my way home and noticed that it´s kind of cold ´round my neck. Then I remembered,“ he snapped his fingers theatrically, „that I´ve left it in here, silly me! So I go aaaall the way back to get it and suddenly hear someone calling my name, thought I was going crazy at first...“ he stopped, cocking his head to the side, “looks like I´ve found it!“

Dipper felt his stomach turn. He was shaking like a leaf now, feeling like he was about to throw up, it was a miracle he didn´t faint from shock then and there. Oh no. Oh no, no, no... This couldn´t be happening. Anything but this...

“Bill... Oh god, I´m so sorry. I know there is absolutely no excuse for this, I have not idea what has gotten into me I- I didn´t know.. no, I just- please, this is so wrong but you- I mean, I... there´s...“ Dipper´s brain desperately tried to form a sentence, but at that moment, it was not able to produce anything but incoherent nonsene. The boy pressed his back against the wall like a cornered animal, staring at Bill as if he was death itself. At that moment, he probably was.

Cipher listened to Dipper´s attempt of an apology for a while with the same nonchalant expression. Then, he slowly walked over to the boy.

Pines shut his eyes and lowered his head in shame. That´s it. His life was over. Bill would beat the ever living shit out of him, then tell everyone that he had caught him in a school restroom jacking off with his scarf in his face. The entire school and soon probably everyone in their small town would know and Dipper´s image would turn from „quiet, unremarkable nerdy kid“ to „perverted deviant who sniffs stranger´s clothes“. His teachers would obviously find out, too and he could kiss his good marks goodbye. Could he get suspended for this? Probably. He would have to move away to a different state, or better yet, a different country, change his name and put on a fake identity like his great-uncle Stan used to back in his younger years. To put it differently, he was completely and utterly fucked. He only hoped that Bill would beat him to death. At least then he wouldn´t have to live with the shame and humiliation.

However, the expected punches and kicks never came. Instead, the blonde leaned down to him as he got close and whispered:

“You know, Pines, you´ve always struck me as the shy, quiet type. I never would have thought that you´re such a freak.“

Before Dipper could even think of an answer, the other boy grabbed his chin and forced him to look him in the face.

“You´re quite cute, though. Pretty pair of eyes, too. Kind of a waste that you have to resort to jerking it in here instead of getting laid properly.“

Pines lowered his gaze in shame again: “Really, I have no idea why I did this, I can´t apologize enough. I´ll pay for the scarf if you don´t want to touch it anymore, I mean, you probably don´t, and I´ll stay away from you and never look at you again. I know you´re angry right now but please, don´t tell anyone... I mean, I know I´m in no position to ask you for any favors but...“

“How about we make a deal,“ Bill interrupted him, „I won´t tell a soul about what happened if you answer some of my questions, truthfuly.“

Dipper looked up to him, slightly furrowing his brows in confusion. What kind of questions? What could he possibly tell Bill that he didn´t already know? He had no idea what the boy wanted out of this, but it was either agreeing or getting his life ruined. So he just nodded his head hesitantly.

“Alright uhm... ask away.“

A very mischievous grin spread across Cipher´s face and he put his hand in Dipper´s light brown hair, twirling a lock between his fingers, making the shorter boy flinch.

“Deal´s on then, Pines. Hey, look at me, I want you to look at me when you answer. Do you always think of me when you´re jerking off?“

Dipper gasped, blood shooting into his face. He tried to look away, but Bill caught him by the chin and forced him to look back at him again.

“Nuh- uh, we made a deal, now answer.“

The blonde´s golden eyes, beautiful as they were, made the male Pines twin feel paralyzed. What the hell kind of question was this? Did Bill want to make fun of him? Humiliate him further? It´s not like he wasn´t allowed to after what he had caught Dipper doing, but still, this was too much. Then again, his entire reputation was at stake and he could just lie his way out of this...

Answer truthfuly.

No. Bill would know. He´d definitely know if Dipper was lying. If there was anything people knew about Bill, it´s that he could never be lied to. So the boy swallowed the last bit of pride he had left and answered:

“Yes.“

“Yes what?“

Dipper cringed inwardly.

“Yes, I think about you when I masturbate.“

“How often do you think about me?“

God, how he wanted to escape that gaze. He used to stare at Bill´s handsome face all the time, but right now he would rather be looking at anything else.

“Often. Very often.“

There was a glint in Cipher´s eyes, like how a predator would look at his prey. Suddenly, his face moved closer to Dipper´s and his hand went from his hair down to his face until his thumb was stroking the shorter boy´s lower lip. At this, the male twin´s heart skipped a beat and he held his breath.

“What a naughty boy you are. Don´t even know me and use me for your dirty fantasies? Have you no shame?“

Dipper didn´t answer. He had no idea what was even going on right now. At that moment, he wished for it to be possible to die of embarrasment so he could get out of this incredibly awkward situation.

Bill was silent for a while, seemingly thinking. Then he leaned even closer, down to Dipper´s ear. Dipper felt one of the blonde´s arms wrap around his waist. Then, Bill whispered something, his voice suddenly a few octaves lower, his tone completely changing:

“How about an addition to the deal. You keep answering truthfuly, and I´ll... lend you a hand with this little problem you have here.“

To emphasize his words, the blonde gave Dipper´s lower regions a quick squeeze, making the boy gasp loudly. His thoughts were racing across his mind, but not one of them helped him to process the current situation, deeming it to difficult to deal with. Bill was touching him. He was touching him andgodwhatisevenhappeningrightnow. The boy´s face changed color from red to white to red again in record time and he weakly tried to push the other away from him while stuttering something like: “But we can´t just do this!“

Bill shrugged: “Why not? You´re obviously into me and I think you´re not too bad yourself, so it´s beneficial for both of us. Don´t worry, Pines, no one will know. Just be honest with me...,“ his voice became deep and raunchy again, “and I´ll reward you good. Now tell me, what kind of things do you imagine me doing to you when you´re behind closed doors?“

“I...,“ Dipper gulped nervously, he heard his heartbeat thumping in his ears. Now that his panic has settled a bit, he noticed the scent coming from Bill. Exactly like the one that was absorbed by the scarf´s fabric, but sweeter, better and so much more inviting... No one will know. “I imagine you... licking and sucking on my neck and... b-biting me there.“

“Like this?“, he felt something hot and wet slowly trailing up the side of his neck and a quiet whimper escaped his lips.

“Y...yes.“

“Go on.“

“I think about your hands a lot. I think about them touching me, everywhere and holding me down and just... uhm...“

Bill pulled up Dipper´s shirt, taking in the sight of the milky, smooth skin. Pines was skinny and somewhat scrawny, but pretty nonetheless. Dipper bashfuly averted his gaze and turned his head away. He then felt the blonde´s hand roam over his chest, tracing invinsible lines with his fingers, while at the same time assaulting his neck with bites, not strong enough to leave marks, but enough to make the male twin´s legs feel weak. He couldn´t hold in a very audible moan when the other boy suddenly pinched his nipple and twisted it slightly.

“What else, Pines?“

Dipper threw his head back, thus making it easier for Bill to access his neck.

“I imagine you doing all these lewd things to me, pulling my hair and j-jerking me off... I think about how you stroke me... there and- and make me beg for it“, Bill´s hand traveled lower, down to his stomach, slowly.

“And you... you always look down on me, smirking and...“

He felt Bill´s knee on his crotch, teasingly rubbing his erection through his trousers.The boy squirmed, pressing his thighs together. God, this was so wrong. He should not get rock hard from being touched, violated like this by someone who was practically a stranger and yet here he was, moving his lower body against Cipher´s knee desperate for much needed friction. His teenaged brain and body were high on lust, yearning for the touches and feelings that he so wanted to experience throughout his years of adolescence, but never got the chance to. His sister sometimes poked fun at him for still "having his V-Card" despite being almost 17. The only time in his life where he´s come even close to something like this was when one of Mabel´s girl friends kissed him under a mistletoe on a Christmas party the year before. It evolved into an awkward French kiss which neither of them really enjoyed. They quickly broke away from each other and never mentioned it again. And now, the sexually naive and inexperienced Dipper Pines was confessing his erotic fantasies to his object of affection who was shamelessly touching and teasing his sensitive body in this godforsaken restroom and he was absolutely enjoying every second of it, wanting more, more, more...

He breathed in sharply as Bill uncerimoniously pulled down his pants and underwear, revealing his proudly standing member. Dipper yelped in embarassment and tried to cover it, but the blonde grabbed him by the wrists and smirked.

“No need to hide Pines, there isn´t anything there that I haven´t seen already.“ he looked the shorter male in the eyes and licked his lips with a smirk.

“You want me to touch you there, right? To jerk you off, just like in your fantasies?“

He received a breathless “yes“ as an answer.

The young Cipher immediately took hold of the boy´s dick and began stroking it, tracing its underside with his thumb. Pines moaned, grabbed onto Bill´s jacket and arched his back, leaning into the touch as much as he could. If his mind had trouble working before, it has completely abandoned him now, every bit of rational thought gone. He didn´t care anymore, Bill was making him feel so, so good and his smell was driving him insane and that was all that mattered at that moment.

“Say, Pines, do you dream of me fucking you? Do you get off to the thought of taking my dick all the way in like a little bitch?“

“Ah.. yes, yes I do. I fuck.. thinking about you holding me down and pounding me is the only thing that makes me... oh god yes.. makes me cum anymore.“

Bill chuckled, pleased with the other´s honesty and increased the speed of the strokes. He couldn´t lie, seeing the boy come undone before his very eyes and hearing those sweet obscenities leaving his pretty, seemingly innoccent mouth was somewhat of a turn on.

But he wanted to hear more.

“Oh my. Well, I gotta say, I´m somewhat flattered.“

Dipper was moving his hips with the rythm of Bill´s hand, not even trying to hold back his moans and gasps, his eyes closed, face flushed and contorted with lust.

“You should see yourself. Moaning like a slut just from getting a handjob and talking dirty like this. You must be pretty desperate. But since you were so truthful, I´ll let you come. You want to, right?“

"Yes!“ Dipper cried. He knew that he wasn´t going to last much longer, the other boy´s scent was like an aphrodisiac attacking all his senses and the skilled hand on his member brought him to his limit.

“Yes, please, please let me-“

“Say you want this,“ the blonde growled, caressing Pines´ dick without mercy.  
“Want me.“

“I want you! I want you, I want this so much I.. _oh God, Bill!_ “

Dipper came into Bill´s hand, squirming and groaning, repeating his name over and over again ecstatically, his eyes rolling back and legs shaking. The boy´s knees buckled, and he slid down the wall onto the floor. He was spent, panting heavily, his whole body covered in sweat.

They were both silent for a while. Cipher glanzed at the other boy while and retrieved a tissue from his jacket, wiping his hand with it. Judging by Pine´s intense reactions, he hasn´t been touched for a while. Or maybe even never. Whatever it was, their little quizzing game has not left him unfazed. His own hard-on ached for attention, making his pants feel tight. He smirked and reached for the zipper...

The male twin dared not to look up. While the amazing climax had enveloped his body and mind in a feeling of careless bliss, a bit of clarity came back to him and brought about a certain insecurity.

“You...“ he stuttered, “you really wont´t tell anyone?“

Bill almost cooed at how bashful the other sounded.

“No,“ he answered. “A Cipher keeps his word. We made a deal, after all. Besides, I have no interest in ruining your reputation or anything.“

It was the truth. He saw how Dipper´s tense body relaxed a little.

“But you know, since I´ve helped you out, how about you return the favour? It woud be only fair, right?“

“Huh?“, Dipper lifted his head and his eyes widened. Bill´s belt was unbuckled, his trousers and boxers moved out of the way to reveal his cock. It was huge and thick, throbbing and oh god it was right infront of his face. He couldn´t find any words, so he just stared at it and held his breath.

“I really liked those lewd things you´ve said. Now I wonder, is your mouth as good at sucking as it is at talking dirty?“

The boy was dumbfounded. Has Bill fucking Cipher just asked him to blow him? There is no way in hell he could do this. He has never done such a thing before

Then again, until that day, he has never been pleasured by anyone, either. Also...it wasn´t like he didn´t want to.

He stared for a few more seconds, before sticking out his tongue and giving the head a shy lick. His action was rewarded with a pleased groan, so he continued, letting his tongue glide over the member´s underside and slit, wetting it, slowly getting more confident. Bill thrust his hips forward slightly, pushing his dick against Dipper´s lips.

“Come on now Pines, don´t be a tease.“  
Dipper felt a wave of curiosity and excitement overtake him. He opened his mouth and carefuly took in the tip, then went down further, engulfing the warm flesh. His gag reflex set in halfway through though and he jerked his head back, whimpering from the unpleasant sensation. Huh. Porn made this look much easier.

“Easy, Pines, easy. Go slowly and use your tongue. And careful with your teeth, don´t bite my dick off.“

The boy was somewhat embarassed of his inexperience, but went on with enthusiasm, slowly moving up and down while sucking gently, hollowing his cheeks. He flicked and swirled his tongue and traced the portruding veins with it, which caused Bill to shiver slightly. Pines wasn´t exactly great at this in terms of technique, but he´d be lying if he said that the male twin´s willingness and eagerness wasn´t a turn on.

"Are you enjoying this? Do you like sucking me off?“

He got a muffled moan as a reply, the vibrations from Dipper´s voice feeling good on his dick. He smirked as he saw the boy´s blush deepening at this.

“You think I´ve never noticed the way you stare at me almost everyday? Those little glances in my direction when you think I´m not looking? Is this what you were thinking about the whole time? Admit it, you´ve wanted this. Wanted me to force you on your knees and stuff your cute little mouth with my cock. I wonder what the other students here would think if they saw you right now. What your sweet sister would think. Dipper Pines, straight A student, teacher´s pet, innoccent goody two-shoes in a filthy place like this blowing a guy he barely knows. And by the looks of it, you´re enjoying this very much as well. Fuck, Pines, you´re such a kinky little freak, that´s hot as hell!“

Dipper whimpered pathetically, feeling excitement rise in him again. He shouldn´t enjoy this. Being talked down to, degraded like this should´ve made him furious, but instead, Bill´s words and the heavy, throbbing member on his toungue brought him nothing but bliss and ecstasy. Cipher was right. He was a freak. He reached for the part of the shaft that he couldn´t get into his mouth and began pumping it rythmically. Groans and wet, slopping noises filled the room.

Suddenly, Bill let out a growl, rammed his manhood deeper down the hot, moist throat and started moving his hips, grabbing Dipper by the hair to hold his head in place. The boy yelped at this and held onto Cipher´s upper legs as to not lose balance. This was somewhat uncomfortable, but he endured it, feeling that the other was close. He was right.

The blonde´s movements became more erratic, his eyes half-lidded, breaths hitched. He lowered his gaze and saw Dipper looking up to him. The boy looked absolutely stunning with his messy, slightly damp hair, deep blush staining his cheeks and those pretty pink lips taking him so, so well. But most of all, his eyes- those wide, chocolate-colored eyes, glazed from need and delight, filled with excitement. So innoccent, yet so depraved. This alone was enough to drive Bill over the edge.

‘Mhh, Pines...“

Before Dipper could react, his head was yanked back and he felt the warm, sticky fluid cover his face, dribble down his cheeks, nose and lips, some droplets getting onto his lashes. He hung his head, out of breath, his limbs shaking. For a while, all one could hear were their hitched breaths as the boys came back to their senses, the high from before slowly fading. Then, Bill took another tissue out of the pocket of his jacket and handed it to Dipper.

“Thought you might need it.“ he stated and walked up to a mirror, where he proceeded to fix his clothes and hair.

The male twin awkwardly wiped his face with it, his mind still not working as properly as it should. When Cipher was content with his appearance, he spared Pines one last glance and headed towards the door.

“Don´t sit on the floor for too long, you´ll get a cold.“

And just like that, he was gone and Dipper was left alone in the room again, feeling an abundance of things he couldn´t even come close to describe. As he slowly stood up, a yellow scarf lying on the floor came into his sight. He has forgotten it. Again.

  
~

Dipper had been lying on his bed and staring at the ceiling for hours. He still couldn´t come to terms with all of... that. All these memories could have as well been one of his nightly fantasies and yet they were real. What happened that day was real. Every touch, every sharp intake of breath, every word spoken... all of them reality. He fidgeted with the scarf in his hands, letting his fingers run through the soft material over and over again. The images of Bill kept appearing before his inner eye, refusing to let him go, making it unable for him to calm down. So what? He and a fellow student did some dirty things in the gym´s restroom. Big deal. Everyone their age experiments like this now and then, right? Right?! He grunted in frustration and turned around, stuffing his face into the pillow. Just then, he heard quick steps coming up to his room and  hastily hid the scarf under his blanket. A few seconds later, the door opened and his sister bursted in, completely disregarding his privacy.

“Oh for god´s sake, Mabel! How often have I told you to knock?!“

“Exactly 24 times, I´ve counted! Mom wants you to come downstairs and help us in the kitchen.“, she said, not bothered by his outrage.

“Yeah, yeah, alright. Coming.“, he grumbled. When the girl was gone he slowly got up, sighing. Just as he was about to leave his room, though, his phone beeped, signaling that he has received a message. He picked it up half-heartedly, expecting it to be someone asking for homework or Wendy informing him of her and her friends´ latest shenanigans. Instead, it was from an unknown number. Dipper opened the message and his eyes widened.

_Today was fun._  
_Would love to play with you again soon_  
_And see more of that side of you._  
_I´ll make sure to drive you mad, Pines_  
_Keep the scarf btw, see it as a little souvenir ;)_  
_-B. Cipher_

A very unmanly sqeak escaped his lips and he almost dropped his phone. Just what in the world has he gotten himself into...

**Author's Note:**

> Whew lads. This is the first time I´m posting a story of mine online. I apologize for any grammar/spelling mistakes, I´m not a native English speaker so there´s probably a buttload of them. Anyway, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it anyway.
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
